


would you be okay with me?

by Echoe



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person, Silent Hill Spoilers, also OC is a killer, also please know that i havent played sh3 so im not quite sure what became of lisa after sh1, but like not a really evil mean one bc its kinda a self insert so like. yeah, i think theyre a bit vague but theyre still there and hint strongly at what happened to lisa in sh1, im kinda just making conjectures there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echoe/pseuds/Echoe
Summary: It's okay to care, even if you're a killer.It's okay to hurt when you see her cry.It's okay to want her to be happy.It's okay to want to hold her. To kiss her.
Relationships: Lisa Garland/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	would you be okay with me?

**Author's Note:**

> i saw one pic of miss lisa garland and fell in love with her smile so i went and played the first silent hill and then started silent hill origins and i have so many lisa emotions people  
> harry is a fucking PUSSY move over bitch ILL hold her  
> also i kept listening to lisa's theme while writing and man that shit hurted

Sometimes, you wish things were different.  
You wish you weren't their enemies.  
You wish you didn't have to kill them.  
You wish you could talk to them, wihtout them cowering in fear.  
There are things you want to ask them.

You want to ask Laurie what the deal with Myers is, because _he_ won't tell you. (He won't say anything at all.)  
You want to ask Quentin why he looks like he hasn't slept in years. (Maybe he hasn't.)  
You want to ask Dwight why in the everloving _fuck_ he decided to shave his head (and _how?_ ).  
You want to ask Claudette if she's ever going to act on her feelings for Anna. (They're so painfully obvious. She's lucky Anna doesn't really notice these things.)  
And, currently-  
You want to ask Lisa what her history with Midwich Elementary School is.

There has to be _something_ , because-  
You think she's crying.  
It's not that odd, considering that she's the only one left alive.  
But you know it's not just because of that.  
She doesn't act like that in other places.  
(She would normally be looking for the hatch.  
Like any survivor would.  
Not hiding in a locker, as if waiting for death to find her.)  
She isn't so nervous.  
So afraid.  
This school does something to her, and you don't know what it is.  
At first, you thought that maybe she just didn't like the place. Didn't like the gore, the screams.  
But it didn't seem to explain her behavior well enough to you.  
Didn't explain how she would look at Cheryl here, and how Cheryl would look back.  
(Fear, sadness, guilt looking into sadness and anger.  
This place means something to them both, you're sure of it.)

You hear Lisa choke out a sob.  
She's trying so hard to be quiet. Might even think that you don't know that she's here.  
(Survivors hate that they can't hear you.  
Hate that they'll turn around only to find you standing there, sword in hand.  
Ready for the chase.)  
You should probably do something about it.  
Go close the hatch, maybe. Let her know that her time is limited.  
Or yank her out of the locker and hook her, like a good killer would.  
But you're not a good killer, are you?  
You already have a hard time bringing yourself to hurt her.  
(Sometimes you'll find her repairing a generator and you'll just... walk away.  
Before anyone can realize that you found her and decided not to attack her.  
They can't know.)

You're conscious of the soft spot you have for the woman.  
(Call it a crush, that's what it is.)  
You're not entirely sure as to why you have it, although you can wager a few guesses.  
(It's about the way she smiles so often.  
Her smile is beautiful. It radiates warmth and happiness and it just makes you want to smile back.  
You love it.  
But it's also about how her smile never reaches her eyes.  
You're sure it did at some point. But it doesn't anymore.  
You wish you could see it.  
You doubt you ever will.  
This isn't a place of joy and laughter.)

Wailing from the bathroom snaps you out of your thoughts.  
(When you first walked by, you mistook Lisa's cries for the creature's.)  
You're now more aware of the whispers in your ear, coming from everywhere and nowhere.  
Reminding you of where you are, who you are, and what you're supposed to do.  
You don't want to do this.  
(Who would have thought that developing feelings for someone would make them harder to kill?  
Shocking.)  
But you open the locker anyway.

You hear Lisa gasps, but-  
Her eyes aren't focused on you.  
What is she looking at, then?  
What does she see?  
(The sudden light blinds her and for a moment, she sees red.  
She can feel the blood flowing down her face and she almost screams until she blinks.  
Her vision clears. Just slightly blurry because of the tears.  
She's okay.  
She almost breathes out in relief.  
But then, she sees you.)  
Finally, her glistening eyes widen in realization.

"No..." she starts quietly, but panic seizes her.

"No, please, no-"

She backs desperately into the locker, choking on her words.  
(She used to think she was alive and human.  
Then she realized that she was dead. Or a monster. Or both. Or something else entirely.  
Now, she doesn't know anymore.  
She looks human, but doesn't feel like one.  
Can't figure out if she's alive or dead.  
All she knows is that she keeps dying somehow.  
It's horrible.  
Like they gave her hope only to smash it again and again.  
And yet she can't help but try to pick up the pieces, refusing to give them up.  
It's all she has left at this point.)

She continues her incoherent pleas for a few seconds until her legs give out on her.  
She falls to her knees and sobs.  
You stare down at her.  
...  
You can't do this.  
(Despite what the entity wants you to think, you know you're not a monster. Not yet, anyway.  
You just want to hold her and tell her that everything will be okay, even though it probably won't.  
But you don't think you have the right to.)  
You need to get her out of here.  
This place isn't good for her.  
She's crawled out of the locker now, grasping your pants with her head down, still crying.

"Please... I don't... Not again..."

You slowly crouch and delicately remove her hands from your legs.  
It makes her look up.  
You stare back blankly.  
(It's what you think, but there's a swirl of emotion in your unblinking eyes. She can see it.  
It makes her hopeful.)  
You wrap an arm around her body and carefully scoop her up before standing up.  
She folds her arms against herself, a bit tense, but doesn't resist.  
Doesn't try to jump off.  
She tries to get comfortable, instead. Lets her head rest against your chest.  
(You're so warm.  
But she can't help but notice that you don't have a heartbeat.  
It's funny, in a way.  
You're her complete opposite.)

Meanwhile, you're trying really hard not to enjoy this.  
Because if you do, you'll want to do it again.  
And you know you shouldn't.  
(And, more importantly, you doubt you'll get the chance to.)  
So you try to clear your head as you jog toward the infirmary, where the hatch is.  
When you get there, you feel Lisa stiffen and inhale sharply.  
You're not sure why, but it does worry you.  
(It reminds her, more than anything else here, of the place she'd rather forget.)

You drop her next to the hatch, steadying her when she stumbles.  
(She almost grips your shirt when she feels you lowering her.  
"Please don't let me go," she almost lets out.  
When was the last time someone held her?  
...  
She knows.  
She'd just rather forget him, too.  
He didn't hold her when it mattered most anyway.)

After making sure that she can stand on her own, you take a few steps back.  
It's your way of telling her that you're letting her go.  
You expect her to immediately jump down the hatch, after maybe giving you a quick nod.  
But she just stands there. Thinking.  
(She wants to leave this place.  
She doesn't want to leave you. Not yet.  
This whole situation is so _bizarre_ but intriguing to her.)  
Twisting her hands together, she musters up the strength to smile.

"Thank you."

You hum in response.  
Two simple words shouldn't make you feel warmer.  
And yet, you feel your lips twitch.  
Don't.  
Don't you _dare_ -  
Before you can stop it, the corners of your lips curl up into a smile, gaze softening. (Her eyes light up at the sight and _god_ , it's so precious.  
How could you ever hope to resist her?  
But you'll try anyway.)

Snapping out of it, you turn to leave.  
You can't let this go on any longer.  
Behind you, you hear Lisa take a step forward.  
(Won't you stay?  
Please.  
Don't leave her alone.)  
As you're moving towards the doorway, you hear her taking a few more steps.  
(She almost sprints to you to stop you from leaving.  
But she stops, resolution faltering.  
She just has to jump down the hatch and she'll be able to see her friends again.  
It'll be okay.  
But...  
But maybe it's not just a matter of needing company.)

"Can I ask why?"

You stop.  
She takes another step forward.

"Why are you letting me go?"

She's... a lot bolder than you expected.  
This isn't good.  
She isn't scared of you anymore.  
(Was she ever scared of you at all?  
It's not like you've given her any reason to.  
Besides...  
She's seen things much scarier than you before.)  
She keeps walking, getting closer until she's right behind you.  
Waiting.

You _know_ you shouldn't answer her.  
You shouldn't talk to her at all.  
(But, then again, you shouldn't be sparing her either.  
None of this should be happening.  
Do rules really matter at this point?)

So you turn to face her-  
(She's right in front of you, looking up at you and god, she's so close that you can feel her breath on your chin-)  
-and immediately take a step back, avoiding her gaze.  
(It's odd for her to see a killer almost _flustered_ of all things.  
She'd find it endearing, under other circumstances.  
She'd probably also make a comment on how your eyes darted down to her lips for a second there.)

You're not quite sure what to tell her, though.  
Words were always hard for you, and your time spent in the entity realm hasn't helped.  
(Constant killing puts you in a strange mindset.)  
But you think you'd like to try nonetheless.  
To offer some kind of explanation.  
Maybe just not in words.

Lisa watchfully eyes the hand you slowly bring up to her face, before carefully touching her skin with the tip of your fingers.  
She tenses a bit, clearly wary, but doesn't move away.  
So you move your hand to now cup her cheek, and she opens her mouth slightly in confusion.  
(There's so much tenderness in the gesture.)  
It's...  
It's not what she expected.  
It's kind of making her rethink literally every interaction she's ever had with you.  
...  
It is nice, though.  
So nice that she can't help leaning into the touch, and if you still had a functional heart, it would have stopped beating here and then.  
You almost forget why you're doing this in the first place, too busy enjoying the feeling of her soft skin under your fingers.  
(Also, she's looking up at you with her head tilted into your hand and her eyes half-lidded and this content smile and oh, you're having a hard time forming coherent thoughts.  
How did you go from her crying in a locker to this?)

It's only when a crow flies in, circling above Lisa and cawing loudly, that the two of you finally separate with a start.  
(She's been standing still for too long.  
It feels really awkward to be interrupted like this, but-  
The situation makes her giggle, so you think it's okay.  
It's a _really_ cute giggle.)  
She looks at you with a smile, then turns towards the hatch.  
Apparently she's decided that this was enough.  
It's probably for the best. (Had this gone on any longer, you might just have done something stupid like caressing her hair or kissing her forehead.)  
You just hope that she understood what you were trying to convey.  
(If you were trying to tell her that you were falling for her _deep_ , don't worry, she got it.  
It makes her feel strangely giddy.)

When she's right in front of the hatch, Lisa turns to you one last time to wave at you.  
When you give her a little wave back, her smile widens and you want to engrave the image in your mind because it's beautiful and you don't know if you'll ever get to see it again.  
And then, finally, Lisa jumps down the hatch, and you're left alone in the school.  
And everything slowly fades to black.  
...  
You miss her already.

(When Lisa gets back to the campfire, Ace, who died much earlier in the trial, asks her how it went.  
She stays silent for a bit, before answering "It went great, actually".  
Bill and David, who also died during that trial, find her answer perplexing.  
Ace does, too, but is more interested in the blush that dusted her face as she answered, and that small, happy smile that definitely hides something.  
Just what happened?)

**Author's Note:**

> (quietly thinking about how there probably isnt actually enough light near the bathrooms for lisa to get blinded by the luminosity change)  
> also can you believe i meant for this to be really sad and ended up making it real gay instead???? not that im complaining  
> anyway id die for lisa  
> also fleshtown if ur out there. i love ur lisa presentation


End file.
